Computers and other electronic devices commonly use serial interfaces to provide for transfer of data between connected devices. The universal serial bus (USB) is one of a variety of serial buses used to interface electronic devices. A USB system generally consists of a host device and one or more peripheral devices connected in a tiered-star topology. Host devices include, for example, computers, smartphones, video game consoles, and other computing devices. Peripheral devices include, for example, flash drives, printers, keyboards, smartphones, cameras, tablets, and various other devices. USB operational standards are defined in a series of specifications (e.g., USB 2.0 specification, USB 3.0 specification, USB 3.1 specification, etc.)